


Fairy Tail Valentine's day

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Little apparision of Brandish Myu, M/M, Multi, Putting the pairings in relationships because to not mix anything, She's not in characters because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Fairy Tail Valentine's day

\- You don't have a date? - asked Genos to Larcade.

\- I don't need one - answered Larcade.

\- But everyone has a date. Even Brandish.

\- You know who is the one dating Brandish?

\- No.

\- Me neither.

 

Both were playing videogames in Wahl and Neinhart's apartment. Meanwhile, Gabriella, the fairy queen, was sleeping in her bed when she noticed someone kissing her forehead.

 

\- I thought you wouldn't come, Raziel - said her when she saw the blue haired man that was laying at her side.

\- And miss this special day again, now I know you're alive? That would never happen, my queen.

\- What if someone sees you? You know who you are to they.

\- Acnologia, the apocalyptic dragon. I know that. But you're important to me. Where's Morgana?

\- With her boyfriend.

\- Who is he? I have to kill him?

\- No, he's a good boy. Raziel, he's Raios and Shadow's son.

\- They have a son!?

\- One older enough to date our daughter.

\- I missed too much in all those years...

\- You missed me?

\- Every single day.

\- What have you planned?

\- Beach day.

\- Raziel...

\- In that place you wanted to go when we got married, but we couldn't.

\- You mean...

\- Yes.

\- When do we leave?

\- When you're prepared, my love.

 

Gabriella dressed herself quickly and prepared a bag. Both left the fairy kingdom flying.

 

Meanwhile, Brandish meet someone somewhere. No one knew where she went or who was her date.

 

Inside a train, Neinhart was blindfolded.

 

\- Where are we going, Wahl?

\- It's a secret - answered Wahl.

\- We are on a train. Tell me what's happening.

\- It's a surprise, Nein. I can't tell you anything.

\- What if I kiss you?

\- I'm not telling anything.

\- At least, let me know the place.

\- If I tell you, you will know. I don't want that.

\- Wahl!

\- Don't be a kid, Nein.

\- You're the one acting like a kid!

\- I'm not.

\- Uh? Where's Genos? He has always a reply for this situations.

\- With Larcade. He doesn't have a date.

\- They will be fine?

\- Yes, don't worry.

 

Gajeel and Levy, and Rogue and Yukino, went to Rubial.

 

\- Why are we here? - asked Rogue -. It's Valentine's day, not Family Reunion day.

\- Raios wanted us to meet his family - answered Gajeel -. I avoided this for months but... He discovered our original plans for Valentine's day.

\- How? You told him?

\- Of course not. I don't know how he discovered that we wanted to do a double date in Rubial without telling him.

\- I bet it was Morgana - whispered Levy to Yukino -. She's their nephew's girlfriend.

\- You think she will be here? - asked Yukino.

\- I'm sure she's here right now.

\- I really want to meet them.

\- Me too.

 

There was a black Exceed at the door when they arrived at the castle.

 

\- Hello! - said the Exceed.

\- Who are you? - asked Gajeel. The exceed turned into a human.

\- I'm Shadow, Raios' husband.

\- You're his husband!? - asked Gajeel and Rogue, surprised about the confession.

\- Handsome... - added Levy and Yukino behind them.

\- I expected your reactions, but not your girlfriends ones - said Shadow -. Wait until you see Raios.

\- What are you saying about me? - asked someone behind them. Shadow looked at him, and the others turned.

\- The gay brothers are always more handsome than the other ones - said Levy.

\- True - added Yukino.

\- We're here! - yelled Gajeel and Rogue.

\- Where's Tyrion? - asked Raios to Shadow.

\- In his room, with Morgana - answered the Exceed.

\- Doing what?

\- Who knows...

\- Stop spying our son.

\- You wanted to know.

\- Because I know you are spying them. Stop doing that.

\- And if I don't want? What will you do?

\- Don't make me say that in front of my brothers.

\- I go to check the triplets.

 

Shadow entered at the castle. Raios smiled and looked at the four foreigners.

 

\- Please, come in. I'll make the dinner in a while.

\- He can cook... - said Levy.

\- He's perfect... - added Yukino.

\- We can cook too... - said the boys behind them.

 

They entered at the castle. As Shadow said, Tyrion, the human/Exceed prince, was in his room with Morgana, Acnologia's daughter.

 

\- My uncles are here - announced Tyrion when he listened their voices.

\- I know - answered Morgana -, but we won't leave this room until we finish this Monopoly game.

\- But we have been playing since yesterday night.

\- And?

\- We can't finish it already?

\- No. One of us has to win. Or I have to remind you our bet?

 

The evil smile in his girlfriend's face remembered him the bet they made yesterday. The loser will be the slave of the winner for a month. And she was winning.

 

\- From now, I won't let you win easily, Morgana.

\- Go with it, Tyrion.

 

Sting and Anna where at the Orient countries, in the one most far away, their favorite.

 

\- I've been memoryless for 400 years - said Sting -. Anna, what do you want to do first?

\- Let's see... Things changed in this country since you were gone.

\- Then, show me what I lost.

 

Anna took Sting's hand, and both ran across the streets of the capital of that country.

 

Zeref and Mavis went to Tenroujima, at the town where Mavis was born.

 

\- It's a strange place for a date - said Zeref, looking at the library.

\- I wanted to show you this place - answered Mavis -. I lived here alone for years.

\- There are a lot of books about fairies.

\- There's a legend that says that the people who lived in Tenroujima were descendants of the fairies, but I really don't know.

\- Mavis, how old you think the Tenrou tree is?

\- It was that huge when I was little. Probably millions of years. Why are you asking?

\- One day, I'll take you to the fairy kingdom. You will be their princess, remember?

\- It's a promise!

\- Of course it is.

 

Meanwhile, in Alvarez, Georg, a man with red hair and a scar in his left eye, was looking through the window.

 

\- It's Valentine's day, and I'm trapped here with these idiots...

 

Georg looked inside the room. Over and Little Brother, Larcade's twin brother and clon, were reading two books at the same time. Carlomagno, Sting and Anna's son, was sleeping at the top of a library. And Jack and Marcos, the true appearances of Jackal and Mard Geer, were having a discussion about novels.

 

\- What's the matter, Georg? - asked a ghost behind him. Yuri's ghost.

\- I want to be with my wife.

\- Elementia?

\- What's that? - asked another ghost outside the window. God Serena's ghost.

 

Georg looked outside. A dragon with rainbow scales was in the sky.

 

\- That's my wife - answered Georg to Serena's question.

\- Then go with her.

\- Thanks, guys.

\- Come early - adviced Over -. We don't want Alvarez to think you are an spy.

\- I'm not a teenager.

\- I know, but you are the only one who's married here.

\- Have a good day, boys.

 

Georg jumped through the window, transformed into a dragon in the air and went with Elementia. Both left Alvarez flying.

 

\- I wish she was alive - murmured Yuri and Marcos at the same time. Both looked at each other and laughed.

 

At the same time, in Alvarez stables, Invel and Ajeel were washing the goats.

 

\- Can you repeat me why are we doing this? - asked Ajeel.

\- All the goats have to be ready for their dates - answered Invel.

\- And who are their dates?

\- Me.

\- Invel, I can understand your crush in our old Emperor, but... Isn't this going so far?

\- What do you mean?

\- All your goats are named Zeref. You can't date... How many there are?

\- 2232 goats.

\- 2232 goats. You can't date all this goats. They...

\- I know, Ajeel. I know they are not him.

\- It doesn't seem like that.

\- And what do you want me to do? A guy like me isn't loved by anyone.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm sure. And you are my only friend since this obsession started. No one wants to be my friend anymore.

 

Ajeel felt friendzoned. Something hit his leg. It was Zeref 486, Invel's favorite goat. A black and white dwarf goat, with red eyes. The only goat allowed inside the palace. Ajeel took Zeref 486 in his arms, with an idea in his head.

 

\- Invel...

\- Yes?

\- Zeref 486 wants a kiss from you.

 

Invel turned his head and saw the goat in front of him. He laughed, and kissed the goat's head. Then, he took it in his arms.

 

\- Thank you, Ajeel.

\- You will find someone one day. Someone who understands your goat madness, and loves you even with it.

\- Are you sure?

\- I've never been that sure.

\- Who is that person? You know, right?

\- It's a secret.

\- One day, I will discover who is.

\- Try it.

 

Both laughed. Ajeel knew very well that, one day, he would have to say it. But it wasn't that day.

 

In a beach near to Hargeon, Gray and Jellal were looking at Lucy, Juvia and Erza, who were playing in the water.

 

\- We died and this is heaven? - asked Jellal.

\- Or angels fell in front of us? - added Gray.

\- I rather they are demons - answered Natsu, coming from the restaurant with some drinks.

\- Don't say that, Natsu.

\- What if Erza listens to you? - asked Jellal, scared.

\- They are too far to listen to us - answered Natsu.

\- Why this beach? - asked Gray.

\- I used to come here with my family when I was little. My grandfather made a barbecue. One of my uncles always sat here, in the shadow of this tree. My other uncle and my father used to train in water. Zeref and I made sand castles with our cousin Marion. My mother and my aunt were usually at the water, watching over their husbands. I wanted to make new memories here, with Lucy.

\- And what are we doing here?

\- You are like my brothers. Of course I want you four in those memories.

\- What about the restaurant? - asked Jellal.

\- It's the same restaurant. Even the same family works in it. And they didn't change the menu for 400 years. Who wants a barbecue?

\- That's a great idea - said Erza, in front of them.

\- You're tired, Erza? - asked Jellal.

\- Just a little. And Natsu, Lucy wants to be with you.

\- Understood, Erza.

 

Natsu went with Lucy in the water while Erza and Juvia sat next to their boyfriends.

 

\- What do you need, Lucy? - asked Natsu with a smile.

\- Show me - answered Lucy.

\- Show you what?

\- Your merman tail.

\- Oh, that. First, we have to go to a deeper zone.

 

Natsu took Lucy's hand and ran into the ocean. When the water was deeper, he jumped, dragging Lucy with him.

 

\- I can't breath under the water! - yelled Lucy to Natsu.

\- And what are you doing?

 

Natsu was swimming in front of her with a fire red merman tail. Lucy looked at herself to discover a mermaid tail in the place of her legs.

 

\- Your tail is beautiful, Lucy. It's like a galaxy.

\- Thank you... - Lucy blushed. She wasn't prepared for that compliment.

\- Take my hand. I'll show you a place.

\- Under the water?

\- It's a secret place I discovered a long time ago. We will be back at midday.

 

Lucy took Natsu's hand and both swam away. In the surface, Juvia was sleeping in Gray's chest, and Erza and Jellal were sharing one of those drinks Natsu gave them.

 

In Magnolia, Elfman and Evergreen were sitting in a restaurant totally disguised. At the other side of the restaurante, Laxus, Mirajane, Bickslow and Lissana were having a double date. In the middle of the restaurant, totally alone, Freed. He was spying the three couples. Specially Laxus and Mirajane.

 

\- Well... - started his monologue Freed -. Elfman and Evergreen are still watching if someone followed them at the outside of the restaurant. They didn't check the inside. Bickslow and Lissana are cute together, I have to say it. But... Why is Laxus with Mirajane? He has to be with me. It's because I didn't confess my feelings early? Or maybe... Mirajane used some kind of love potion in him. And a true love kiss will wake up him. Don't worry Laxus. Your true love will make a plan to save you.

 

Laxus could listen everything Freed said, and explained it to the others.

 

\- I told you he had a crush on you - said Bickslow.

\- But think like that... - continued Laxus -. He's not a little bit...

\- Jealous?

\- He's not usually like this.

\- I go to talk with him - said Mirajane.

\- Mira...

 

Mirajane went to the table where Freed was and sat in front of him.

 

\- Hi, Freed.

\- Mirajane...

\- What's happening? You aren't you today.

\- It's... The day. It's not my favorite day.

\- Since when?

\- Since you and Laxus are dating.

\- So, it's true you have a crush on him.

\- Yes...

 

Freed looked at the ground. Laxus made gestures to Mirajane to take Freed with them.

 

\- And why you don't tell him?

\- What? - Freed looked at Mirajane. She was still smiling -. I can't do that. You're dating him and...

\- But he has the right to know about it.

\- I still can't...

\- Bickslow told him.

\- Why? I specified to not tell Laxus anything about this when I told it to Bickslow.

\- I think Laxus has something to say about it.

 

Now Freed was scared. He didn't want to be kicked of the Raijinshuu. But, at the same time, he wanted to know what Laxus had to say about it.

 

Both went to the table with the others. Freed sat at Mirajane's place and she brought a free chair from another table.

 

\- You have something to tell me, right? - asked Laxus.

\- It's not that easy to say... - answered Freed.

\- Was easy to tell it to Bickslow or Mirajane?

\- About that... Bickslow, I told you to not tell anything!

\- You were strange with that monologue - said Bickslow.

\- You were worrying us - added Lissana.

\- Mirajane, would you mind if I have a boyfriend too? - asked Laxus.

\- Of course not. It will be fun - answered Mirajane.

\- Are you making fun of me or something? - asked Freed.

\- It's the most well keeped secret of Laxus.

\- I like girls a lot - continued Laxus -. And I love Mirajane. But you're the only man I like in that way.

\- W-what? - blushed Freed -. Are you bisexual or something?

\- I don't think so. I don't feel the same way for other men.

\- Sometimes it happens - explained Lissana -. You fall in love with someone who is the same sex as you, but you aren't gay, lesbian or bisexual.

\- You know someone else? - asked Bickslow.

\- A woman in our birth town. She was dating another woman but, when her girlfriend died, she only dated men. Few months later we knew she had a husband before that girl.

\- Interesting...

\- Are you okay with that, Freed? - asked Laxus.

\- W-well... It's something strange... - answered Freed -. I-I don't know what to say...

\- You can tell us later - added Mirajane -. For now, we will enjoy this day together.

 

Freed nooded. He was happy to know the man he loved felt the same way. Even if he was sharing him with Mirajane.

 

\- Are those Elf-nii-chan and Evergreen? - asked Lissana when she saw the couple, totally disguised, at the other side of the restaurant.

\- They are - answered Freed.

\- Can we spy them?

\- Don't look at them too much - answered Laxus -. They would notice.

 

Meanwhile, in a forest, Silver, the silver dragon, and Antartica, the ice water female dragon, were sitting in a table their friend Dust, the dust and ashes dragon, prepared for them. The three dragons were in their human forms.

 

\- Well, lovebirds - said Dust -. There you have your pasta.

\- Dust...

\- Let me finish, Silver. And a boar I found in the woods. Any questions?

\- I could do that.

\- No. You have to take care of Antartica. She choose you.

\- Do you want to stay here with us? - asked Antartica.

\- No. It's your date, and I'm leaving. If you need to find me, I'll be with Gold and Smoke.

 

Dust turned into ashes and left the place as fast as possible for him, leaving his friends alone.

 

\- He was right.

\- Why are you saying this, Antartica?

\- I didn't feel very well this morning, and I really wanted to cook for you.

\- You asked Dust to cook for you? You know he still loves you?

\- I know but... He was the first one to know my feelings, and he accepted that without saying a word.

\- You didn't know until I said it?

\- Exactly.

\- Why he didn't...?

\- I don't know. Maybe he felt that was the correct way.

\- It would change your decision?

\- I love you, Silver. You know it - Antartica put her hand in Silver's cheek -. Dust's feelings for me won't change how I feel about you.

\- I'm insecure with him around knowing how he feels about you - Silver took Antartica's hand while saying that -. I get jealous sometimes.

\- Actually, he said a thing when I told him my feelings.

\- What?

\- "If Silver hurts you, I don't care in which way, tell me. I'll kill him."

\- I'll make sure to never do a thing that coud hurt you. I don't want to be killed.

\- He's not a little overprotective?

\- You are the only woman in our generation. We must protect you. Are you feeling better than this morning?

\- Yes, don't worry about that.

\- I will always be worried about that. And not only me, all our brothers too. And our parents.

\- Are you talking about our true parents or our dads, the ones who raised the six of us like a family?

\- Both.

\- We don't know our true parents.

\- I'm sure your father is worried. He dropped your egg from a mountain.

\- It was an accident.

\- But he's worried about it. I'm sure.

 

Meanwhile, in the SouthEast countries, Iceberg, the ice dragon, and Oceania, the ocean female dragon, were watching a glacier. One who was melting.

 

\- Fall! - yelled Iceberg -. Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall!

\- Stop acting like a kid, Iceberg.

\- But it's a special day! It's Valentine's day!

\- And we are watching a glacier melting in our Valentine's date?

\- It's a metaphor of our relationship, Oceania. The ice melts and fells into the ocean, just like me.

\- You always come with the weirdest date ideas, but I like ever single one of them. After an explanation of how you get them, of course.

\- I know you like them.

 

A very big piece of ice fell into the ocean. People said that it looked like a dragon head.

 

\- That one looked like my head! - yelled Iceberg. Everyone looked at him, scared. Oceania laughed.

\- Your head is not that big, Iceberg. Don't scare the other people like that.

\- Sorry, dear.

 

Far away from that place, in a volcano onsen, Mothergrea, the mother nature female dragon, and Atlas Flame, the flame dragon, were inside the water.

 

\- It's not hot enough - said Atlas Flame.

\- It's too hot, Atlas. Leave the water in peace.

\- But I'm freezing.

\- Atlas no.

\- Atlas yes.

 

Atlas Flame heated the water to a temperature that not anyone could hold up, besides of him.

 

\- I'm calling Iceberg.

\- Don't do that!

\- Then, low the temperature.

\- Okay, I'll do it.

 

Atlas lowed the temperature and left it at the original one.

 

\- I burned you, right?

\- No, you didn't. I put some frozen water around me when you heated the other.

\- I'm sorry.

 

Atlas hid into the water and didn't saw the manager coming.

 

\- What happened here? - asked the manager -. The other guests said this pool was overheated.

\- It was for a moment - answered Mothergrea -, but it lowered recently.

\- Good. Why is your partner hiding?

\- It's long to explain...

\- Well, I'll make him explain.

 

The manager took Altas off the water. Atlas looked at him.

 

\- Magma!? - asked Atlas, surprised, and surprising Mothergrea -. What are you doing here!?

\- I'm the manager of this place - answered Magma, the lava dragon -. You didn't know?

\- He's our son? - asked Mothergrea.

\- I am. Nice to meet you, mom.

 

Mothergrea cried. Their son, their only son, was right there with them.

 

\- I tell the others you're here - said Magma, putting Atlas in the water -. They will have to buy more food for this week. Enough for three dragons.

\- Wait, your workers know you're a dragon? - asked Atlas.

\- Of course. They live here the whole year. They don't mind about it. And dad, I have a pool for personal use because is too hot for humans. I'll take you in it later.

 

Magma left. Atlas hugged Mothergrea.

 

\- He's really our son? - asked her, still crying.

\- He is. I've met him while you were asleep, like 200 years ago. He's a good boy.

\- Who raised him?

\- Raziel's apprentices, Raios and Shadow. I've met them too.

\- Raios... I remember him. He's my slayer.

\- I know. That's how he introduced himself to me. Your slayer, and the king of Rubial.

\- How is he?

\- The tallest human I ever met. And his love for his husband it's something out of this world.

\- Is he happy with that husband?

\- He is. Don't worry. Even Magma called them dad and papa.

\- They did a good work with our son.

\- I know.

 

Meanwhile, in another place, Metalicana, the metal dragon, Aqua, the water dragon, Skaydrum, the shadow dragon, and Grandine, the sky dragon, arrived at a resort and amusement park who opened few years ago in Fiore. A huge place next to a beach.

 

\- People says they have an mechanic dragon flying around - said Skyadrum.

\- I don't think it works very well - added Metalicana.

\- Is that one? - asked Aqua.

 

A golden dragon with a golden armor flew above them. They realized that wasn't a mechanic dragon.

 

\- It's a genuine dragon flying around - said them while looking at the dragon with some mixed feelings of surprise and fear.

\- It's been a while, Dust-san - said one of the girls at the ticket office to a grey haired boy who arrived at that moment.

\- How have you been, Aiko-chan? - asked Dust.

\- Everything is going well. You came to help your brothers?

\- A lot of people will come today. They asked me.

\- And your other brothers?

\- Having a date.

\- I understand. Those two are deeply in love.

\- I know, and it hurts me. But it's okay. It was her decision, and I accept it.

 

At that moment, Dust noticed the four adult dragons looking at him. He looked at them and smiled.

 

\- Aiko-chan, how much did that people paid to enter? - asked Dust, whispering.

\- Their smell was familiar - whispered Aiko to answer -. I told them the Valentine's day is free for everyone.

\- That's a lie.

\- You said that the only true dragons alive were you, your brothers, your parents, your brother's parents, and the queen.

\- You did well. They are our parents.

\- I'm glad to have them here.

\- Me too.

 

Dust went directly to the principal hotel of the resort.

 

\- That boy... - said Metalicana and Skyadrum at the same time, with their eyes on Dust.

\- Forget about him. Where do we stay? - asked Aqua.

\- At the... Principal hotel of the resort...

 

The four dragons went to the hotel. The golden dragon landed when they entered in the building. At the reception, there was another boy with grey hair, but lighter than Dust's hair.

 

\- Welcome... - said the boy in the reception. His voice was strange. It seemed like he had breathing problems.

\- Good morning - answered Skyadrum -. We had a... Reservation.

\- Name...?

\- Skyadrum.

\- Let's see... - the boy searched in the computer -. There it is... You have the two presidential suites reserved...

\- That's not what I... - Skyadrum saw the smile in the boy's face -. Who are you?

\- Smoke, Dust's twin... You saw my brother at the entrance, right...?

\- You two smell like dragons, and your resort has a dragon flying around. Who is that dragon? Who are you really?

\- Gold...

 

The four dragons turned to see the golden haired boy who was behind them. Metalicana was the tallest dragon of all, but that boy was the same height as him.

 

\- Who are you? - asked Metalicana.

\- Gold, Dust and Smoke's brother - answered the boy.

\- Don't lie to me. Who are you?

\- Dust, where are Silver and Antartica?

\- In their date - answered Dust, who entered in the hall at that moment.

\- Are they having fun?

\- I don't know. Probably. It's your twin the one who has a date.

\- I know.

\- Where did you get those boots? - asked Skyadrum, staring at Gold's armored boots.

\- They are mine. Any problem with them?

\- Some problems.

 

Metalicana and Skyadrum were staring at Gold, defying him, when they were knocked out by Aqua and Grandine.

 

\- You needed to...? - asked Gold.

\- They were with their guard up since we saw you flying around, Gold - answered Aqua -. Mechanical dragon?

\- I left it like that - Gold pointed at the golden dragon outside -, and I enter and exit to it through a door. That's why everyone thinks it's mechanical.

\- Well - Aqua charged Metalicana in her shoulders -, where are our rooms?

\- Mom... Dad wears a full-metal armor, and it's taller than you. You can carry him like that?

\- I can carry him in his dragon form. His human form is nothing for me.

\- Aunt Grandine?

\- If we can't carry another dragon, what kind of dragons would we?

\- The only female dragon we know is Antartica - explained Dust -. She has some health problems, and she can't train normally.

\- Well, that explains all.

 

In another place, Neinhart was still blindfolded.

 

\- Can I see now?

\- Not yet - answered Wahl.

\- Wahl, where are we?

\- It's a secret.

\- Wahl!

\- Now, stop.

 

Wahl unfolded Neinhart's eyes. Neinhart covered them with his hands. The light was too bright.

 

\- No! - said Neinhart when he could see -. You took me in... Why?

\- Because you wanted.

\- But I didn't...

\- You talk in your dreams, Nein.

\- Do you know how far away is this from home?

\- I know.

\- Larcade will take good care of Genos?

\- He will, don't worry. Let's enjoy this week.

\- Week!?  Wahl, what did you do?

\- Hyehyehyehye... It's a secret.

 

Neinhart took Wahl's arm and both walked around the streets of Flowery, the city of the flowers. Something Neinhart only saw in his dreams.

 

Meanwhile, in Magnolia...

 

\- Is that your homework? - asked Larcade to Genos.

\- Uh... No...

\- Do your homework first.

\- I was inspired for this program. I can't finish it?

\- Your fathers will kill me if you don't do your homework.

\- Please...

\- I'll tell them your true name.

\- No!

\- Then, do your homework.

 

Genos took his homework and started doing it.

 

\- Tell me if you have trouble with something.

\- Yes...

\- Why you don't like your true name?

\- I don't like it.

\- But it's a cool name.

\- Don't ask about this.

\- You don't want to talk, right?

\- I don't want to remember.

 

Larcade looked at Genos. Something painful was in his little mind.

 

\- You want pizza for dinner?

\- Why are you asking?

\- Well, I can let you play videogames while eating pizza until you fall asleep.

\- You will?

\- Only if you finish your homework.

 

Meanwhile, in a beach near to Hargeon, Natsu and Lucy get off the water.

 

\- Where have you been? - asked Juvia -. We started the barbecue without you.

\- I wanted to show Lucy a secret place - answered Natsu.

\- Can I see it?

\- No, it's secret.

\- Hey, Natsu! - yelled Jellal -. They have a painting of your father training in the beach with the king of Rubial!

\- Really? I didn't saw it early. Gray, you're burning the chicken.

\- Ah! Shit! - yelled Gray. Juvia laughed -. It's not funny, Juvia!

\- It is - answered Juvia -, because Gray-sama got nervous because of a chicken.

 

The others started laughing. Gray blushed and yelled at them.

 

Far away from that beach, Sting and Anna were in a festival.

 

\- Your hair is still growing - said Anna, looking at Sting's hair.

\- I'm remebering a lot of things now, from the time I came here without you.

\- It's the first time we're here together.

\- Anna...

\- Yes?

\- When did you became that strong? You beat me in all the games of the festival.

\- Ask your father.

\- He trained you, right? At least, let me win in one.

\- Let me think... No, it's funnier this way.

\- Anna!

 

In another beach, very far away...

 

\- Raziel, wake up - said Gabriella, trying to wake up the Slayer sleeping in the beach.

\- Uh... Sorry, my queen. I fell asleep.

\- Don't worry about that. You're cute when you're sleeping.

\- Look who's talking. The lady who manages to be pretty even covered in blood.

\- You remember that? It was a long time ago.

\- The last time I saw you covered in blood is impressed in my mind with fire.

\- I don't want to remeber that...

\- Even in the death, you're pretty.

\- Raziel...

\- Mmm...?

\- You said that your muscles wouldn't get bigger than my breasts.

\- Sorry.

\- It's fine. I'm happy with them.

\- And I'm happy to see you safe and alive. I protected you very well when our house burned.

\- The scar in your back...

\- Part of the roof fell. I got that scar in that moment.

\- It's bigger than I thought.

\- I know. I thought it was smaller but... I was surprised when I saw it the first time.

\- Raziel...

\- Yes?

\- Everyone will be okay?

\- Of course. Don't think about the others. I want this day only for us.

 

Acnologia hugged Gabriella. She played with his hair.

 

Later at night, everyone returned home. Well, the ones who weren't far away or had other plans.

 

\- Laxus, tell Freed our plans - requested Mirajane.

\- Oh, right - said Laxus -. Freed, Mirajane and I are going to live together. Do you want to come to live with us?

\- I won't be... disturbing? - asked Freed.

\- Why? You are part of the family now.

\- And where I sleep?

\- We can share the same bed.

\- And what about when you want to be alone? - Freed was getting nervous with every question.

\- We'll decide when it happens.

\- And your marriage? Children?

\- Freed, it's not the moment. We will talk about it when this happens.

\- Mirajane?

\- It's my idea - answered Mirajane -. I'm fine with it.

\- Let me think about it.

\- Take your time.

 

In Alvarez, Invel was sleeping when Ajeel opened the door of his room, taking Zeref 486 with him.

 

\- Time to sleep, little one. Keep my secret.

 

The goat entered in the room, jumped in Invel's bed, and fell asleep at his side. Ajeel closed the door and went to his room.

 

The screen was showing a huge "Game Over", but no one said a thing. Larcade and Genos fell asleep some hours ago in the couch while playing videogames.


End file.
